


do you do more than dance?

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 drabble tag 8 [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: femslash100, Dancing, F/F, Pre-Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: Cheryl Blossom is dancing on a table in a fire-red bralette and pleated skirt, and she won't stopstaringat Betty.





	do you do more than dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Riverdale: Betty/Cheryl- Hot blooded " for [femslash100's](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) drabble tag 8! the mentioned song is [Hot Blooded](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5c1m2BAg2Sc) by Foreigner, because I couldn't help myself.

Betty should have left the room twenty minutes ago. 

For one thing, it's sweltering, even with the windows open; there's simply too many people packed into the room, too much body heat. Betty's chest is slick with sweat underneath her tight sweater, and she wishes that she'd worn something like Veronica, something a little more revealing with more ventilation. 

For another thing, Cheryl Blossom is dancing on a table in a fire-red bralette and pleated skirt, and she won't stop _staring_ at Betty.

Her long hair is cascading down the milk-white skin of her back, whipping around her shoulders whenever she twists or spins. There are a few guys gathered around her feet, leering up at her and whooping, but Cheryl hasn't looked at a single one of them since she climbed up. Her eyes are either closed as she sways to the music or they're leveled right on Betty. 

She's not drunk; Betty's been to enough of Cheryl's parties to know that she never loses control, which means that _this_ , the show Cheryl is putting on, is absolutely methodical, planned out. 

The song changes from a mainstream pop hit to something that begins with a stuttering guitar beat. Cheryl takes it all in stride, moves a little slower, arcs her back and pushes her hair away from her face, eyes still locked on Betty. When the singer comes in with a high-pitched, yowling voice, Betty catches the word _hot-blooded._

It's an apt descriptor for how her own body feels.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
